


Food Truck

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's ideas would scare a lesser man, but Benny was no man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Truck

Benny was awful used to the glint Dean got in those green eyes of his when he had an idea. He wasn’t mighty sure if he liked it; he was more inclined to say he did not, if only because ideas made Dean a man possessed (and having seen a man possessed first hand, Benny knew what he was talking about).

“I got two words for you,” Dean said. “Food truck.”

“You hungry or something, brother?” Benny responded, looking up from the deck of cards that he was shuffling.

“Well, yeah, but that’s not the point,” Dean shook his head. “What I’m saying is that we should get a food truck. With my cooking and your accent, we’d make a killing.”

Dean grinned and that was that. There was no saying no to Dean Winchester when he was determined to make idiotic decisions about food.

They bought a truck with hustled money – a purple monstrosity with hot pink lettering declaring it “Clarence’s Cheeseburgers”. It came complete  with a griddle, a double fryer and a refrigerator (and what else could a man truly want?). They got it repainted to something less disgusting with the leftover cash - forest green with white lettering:  **Dean and Benny’s Nightlife Café.**

“We can’t be out with the lunch folks Dean, unless you want to make that truck sunlight-free for a vampire like myself.”

“Then we’ll just cater to the nighttime crowd,” Dean only paused a second before smiling. “They’re more my kind of people anyways.”

“I can see it now - us roaming the streets in our truck, bringing fried food and southern hospitality to the masses,” Benny drawled, smirk playing on his lips.

“Now you’re talking,” Dean replied, wrapping his arm around Benny’s shoulder, grinning like a man redeemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be continued if anyone is interested.


End file.
